Just Another Dead Family Member
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: The team is is surprised when a very distraught robin and batman interrupt their board game...


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Warning: This does contain some swearing and harsh language so BEWARE

"Robin B01," a monotone female voice announced and not shortly after an angry Robin appeared, quickly jetting past his teammates, who were all enjoying some bonding time with a board game in the living area. He didn't get away quickly enough though, before the same voice activated and announced Batman.

"Robin!" he shouted chasing after the bird. Robin didn't reply, but just tried to get as far away as possible. "Robin, please talk to me," Batman begged as he gripped the younger's forearm forcing him to stop and turn.

The team stopped playing the game. What was going on? And since when did Batman beg?

"Robin, look at me," Batman commanded and when he still didn't get a response he lifted his rough and calloused hands to the soft and not yet stubble roughened chin. Before it reached its destination it was slapped away.

"I can't believe you," Robin said in a hiss, warped with anger.

"Please, can we just go home and talk about it there?" Batman said letting the bird go and tried to reason with him.

"Talk about what? Huh? What is there to talk about!?" Robin yelled fully turning on Batman and looking him straight in the eyes and piercing them with his ice cold fury. His head was cocked up to the order's superior height and his hands in fists at his sides, just radiating all that was bottled up inside, now coming loose like a ship exiting the eye of a storm.

"Robin, you're in shock, please, we can figure this out together," Batman tried to calm him down, softening his gaze and opening his arms.

"There is nothing to figure out," Robin growled and tried to turn away again, but of course Batman caught him.

"There's nothing you could have done. It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't my fault! How was it not my fault? How can you stand there and say there wasn't anything that I couldn't have done to change what happened? How can you of all people just dismiss this like just any other mission?" Robin practically screamed at him, but the effect was lost when his voice cracked.

Now the team was really intrigued. They didn't even pretend to be playing the game and watched openly the showdown that was going on between Batman and Robin. What exactly happened to cause such a reaction?

"You know I don't," Batman sighed.

"Like hell you don't!" Robin raised his hands, "YOU LET HIM DIE!" Robin broke, his hands fell, knees buckled, and he altogether melted like snow onto the floor.

"Robin FAIL," the monotone voice said, causing a slight snicker from KF who was quickly silenced by an elbow jab and various glares.

"God damm it, you fucking let him die," Robin gasped out his voice choking on sobs." He was my brother... your son, and now-now he's gone."

"Please, Robin-"

"NO! I don't want to hear anymore of your shit. You knew that his mother was still alive! And did you tell him? NO because of some stupid game you like to play with us unfortunate orphans. Were you afraid that he would leave you! Were you afraid he wouldn't love you anymore and leave you alone?" he sobbed and pounded his fists on the ground.

"You know that's not true-" Batman said, kneeling down next to him, but was soon cut off again.

"Then why didn't you tell him?" he gasped out looking up at him through pain filled eyes.

"I thought I was protecting him," Batman sighed and looked down ashamed.

"Protecting him? It was his mother! Why would he not want to learn that she was alive? And now look at where it got him a beating courtesy of the Joker and a bomb as a birthday present,"

"ple-"

"If you had just told him he wouldn't have tried to go on his own and then he wouldn't have been captured. He wouldn't have been tortured. He wouldn't have been blown to bits off in some goddamn foreign country. He wouldn't have DIED!"

"Dick," Batman pleaded, trying to comfort him and rubbing his hand on Robins back.

"No! I don't need you anymore!" he screamed, pushing the hand away and standing up. "I hate you!"

"Son-"

"I'm not your son and you're not my father. You never were!" Batman's mouth seemed to drop open in shock, as did the teams who were being silent spectators. "Get out of my life! I don't need your charity anymore! I QUIT!" Robin said throwing his mask at Batman and revealing very red and bloodshot eyes, dripping with tears and smoldering with rage.

"You don't mean that," Bruce said taking his cowl off so they were no longer talking as Batman and Robin but as Bruce and Dick. He tried to approach the distraught boy, but not before a harsh stinging pain erupted on his chin sending his head spinning back.

"LEAVE!" Robin screamed pulling his fist back as if daring Bruce to even try and stay.

"Batman 01"

Robin dropped to the floor again as he silently wept, his heart completely shredded longing for his lost, younger brother, who would never smirk, or laugh, or joke, or argue, or anything ever again. That's what dead people did.

The team slowly approached the crying boy, with tears slowly bubbling up in their eyes at seeing him so lost.

"Robin, who were you talking about?" Artemis asked as she kneeled down and pulled the sobbing kid into her side, because he was still a kid and this was a huge reminder to them all that Robin can be so strong at times, but he was just a kid. Just a kid...

"Robin, the second Robin, a hero, my li-little brother," he stuttered out," but now he's just another dead family member."

A/N I know it's a little OOC when they rip off their mask/cowl, but it was needed for dramatic effect. lol. This one has been running around in my head for a long time and I've just now had the chance to actually write it out. Hopefully I didn't completely screw up Jason's history, because I am not entirely sure...


End file.
